Dreams Only Last For A Night Jack Barakat
by flyonthewall617
Summary: What happens when two best friend finally cross the line of "more than just friends"? Read. You'll find out.


Cassadee's POV

"Nate!" I yell slamming my hand off of the desk in rage. The remains of his beer spill, saturating my latest issue of Alternative Press.

"What whore?" she shoots back "don't you have to run off to Chris or whatever the hell his name is?"

"what? Now I talk to another guy and I'm automatically cheating?" I retaliate "then what do you do Mr. Big Shot Quarterback?"

"I'm a guy!" he explains "Its completely different"

"Ahhh I love the double standard!" I shriek "maybe if I was one of your slutty cheerleader buddies it would be okay huh?"

He's silent. I loved trapping him like that.

"All you macho assholes care about is getting laid" I continue "is that all I am to you Nate? An easy fuck?"

"easy is sure as hell right" he agrees "were you just an easy fuck for that Chris guy too?"

"Are you blind?!" I ask "you were there the whole time! I didn't meet him until tonight! answer that for yourself!"

"God you piss me off!" was the best response he could come up with. I pout and refuse to respond to him. He tries to suck up to me knowing that Im pissed. He hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry babe" he apologizes in a child-like tone "I over reacted"

He brushes my dark, auburn hair out of my eyes and kisses me on the lips. of course that isn't enough for him. he stumbles backwards and we both fall down on to the bed.

"uh-uh " I deny pushing up on his chest "back to that easy fuck thing"

He stands up and looks down at me. "You're my girlfriend. You're supposed to have sex with me"

I laugh sarcastically. "You can get your head out of your ass if you think that's how it works" I tell him

"I'm leaving" he announces in a pissed off manner. "you're absolutely ridiculous"

"what?" i question "gonna go fuck one of your bimbo 'friends' cause you cant have me?"

"no as a matter of fact" he states loudly. He grabs his lettermans jacket off of the chair in the corner "I'm going home where i don't have to deal with your shit

"oh deal with my shit?" i reiterate. "then what about what ive been putting up from you for the past year? what's that called?"

"im leaving" he repeats walking out of my rooms and towards the stairs. I love it when he tries to act mature.

"Leave Nate and I swear to God Im done!" I threaten

"Good night Miss Gaskarth" he continues

"Fine you dickhead! take your god damn ring with you!" I violently rip his big, ugly class ring, or a promise ring as he had referred to it, off of my left hand and throw it over the banister. it bounces off of the top of his head and hits the floor. he picks it up.

"fucking bitch" he mumbles one last time as he walks out the door, slamming it behind him. I hear tires squeal as he drives away.

I collapse down on the top stair and rest my head in my knees. finally some silence. my parents weren't home and they wouldn't be for another few days. big shock there. that's the thing about having big corporate CEO parents. they're never home. though it usually works to your advantage. I mean, they're not there to stop you from anything. guys can actually use the front door instead of sneaking down the rain gutter. how nice it was. no chores. no nagging. I wouldn't know what to do if my parents were home for more than 2 weeks at one time. Alex and I were left alone a lot. we were close though. twins have that bond. we have the same general group of friends, so its not a big deal.

I finally muster up the strength and general will to get up after sitting there for about a minute. The fighting with Nate was becoming a regular thing lately. It seemed that that's all we did. Fight and have sex. Makes sense huh?

He was jealous. Too jealous. I would simply say "hello" to another guy and it's the end of the world. But it was okay for him to go and flirt with other girls. it pissed me off. I liked to think of myself as a strong independent woman. Now not one of those psycho protestors you see on the 6 o'clock news or anything, but I know what i stand for.

I sit down at my desk by my window. I grab a towel off of the ground and clean up the beer before pulling out my calc homework. i could at least take advantage of the empty house to try to get some of this shit done before i got to into the weekend. either that, or, Alex came home drunk, being loud and obnoxious. i look at my assignment that is staring me down. what the hell do any of these numbers mean? ah yes. calc makes complete sense. i really need to start doing better in that class or I'm not gonna graduate. 6th period was Nate's study hall so i was expected to text him or i would get hell for it later. i start writing down random things that make sense, in my mind at least. I'm only 2 problems in when my sidekick vibrates in my pocket. check the caller id. Jack. Aladdin. Mine and Alex's best friend and neighbor for years now. Jack was simply amazing. He was funny, "charming" as he liked to say, and an amazing guitarist. Him and Alex, along with 2 other guys, Rian and Zack, had this band called All Time Low. They had somehow managed to get some music out there and signed to some shitty-ass basement record label. They were gonna record a full length after graduation. How I wished to be them…

I look out the window. I can see Jacks room from here. He's sitting on the edge of his bed with a phone to his ear. I finally answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cass, are you okay?" he asks automatically, sounding concerned.

"Yeah…..why?"

"I heard screaming" he says

"Its not much different than any other night is it?" I point out with a laugh.

"Shit with Nate?"

"As always" I sigh

"I don't know why you're still dating that asshole"

"Not anymore" I correct "but I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine," he settles "what are you doing?"

"_Trying_ to do some of this Calc" I answer "'trying' being the keyword….I can see you"

Through the window I can see him turn around. He waves at me excitedly.

"stalker much?" he laughs

"Damn you caught me" I play along "After all these years."

He smiles. We're silent.

"You seem sad" he observes finally

"Yeah just a little" I tell him "Sick and tired"

"I understand" he says sympathetically "idea. Come over here and watch these movies with me."

"What did you get?" I ask before agreeing "its not porn is it?"

"No" he denies "House of Wax and The Ring 2"

"Oh how romantic" I say sarcastically

"I'm not lookin' for romance babe" he tells me "just some company"

"Is it not the same?" I ask rhetorically. I start to maul through my thoughts outloud. "I mean, what is romance? Is a lover not someone to keep you company? And is company not supposed to make you happy?" I start coming to a realization. "why the fuck did I waste a year of my life on Nate?"

"Whoa Cass" he stops me. "Chill out there. I can see the smoke coming from your ears"

"Shut up" I retaliate grabbing my hoodie from the closet "I'm coming over. Unlock the door."

_We're too young. I hate to love you._


End file.
